Turaga Rufus ( Eine neue Ära )
thumb|left|Rufus im Kampf gegen einen Makuta!thumb|250px|Toa Zermeckes und Toa Igni thumb|left|250px|Turaga Lucretia Matoran Rufus Zermeck 'R'ufus lebte zur Zeit des ersten Toa Teams auf einer der Inseln im Süden. Dort arbeitete er wie die meisten Matoraner des Elementes Erde in einer Steinmetzwerkstatt. Doch eines Tages wurde das Dorf durch eine Horde Zyglak ausgelöscht und nur wenige Matoraner überlebten. Zu diesen zählten neben ihm die Kinder seinen Bruders auch ein Matoraner namens Dialgo und einer Matoranerin namens Memphite. 'R'ufus reiste mit Susa und deren jüngerem Bruder Ahmon, den Kindern seines getöten Bruder nachs Karda Nui wo seine Schwester lebte und auch heute noch lebt. Er selbst blieb ein Jahr lang im Haushalt seiner Schwester und unterstützte sie mit Rat und Tat. Nach dem sich diese an die Mitversorgung der beinden Kinder gewöhnt hatte ging er fort um Toa zu werden. Toa Zermeckes thumb|left|250px|Toa Inika Zermeckes 'A'ls Toa Zermeckes wurde er Mitglied des Geheimen Rates und diete diesem. Dort nahm er den jungen Toa Jadek, der sich auch Igni nannte als Chronisten an und kämpfte mit diesem unter anderem gegen die Liga der 6 Königreiche und veräterische Toa. Er und Igni waren bald die besten Freunde. Doch das Schicksaal wollte es wohl anders und so gerieten die beiden ca. 1.500 Jahre nach der Schlacht gegen die Liga der 6 Königreiche in einen Hinterhalt von Sölder Toa. 'D'iese setzten Igni seinen Chronisten mit einer ihm unbekannten Fähigkeit ausser Gefecht, so das dieser hilflos zusehen musste wie sein Meister den Kampf gegen eine vielfache Übermacht alleine bestehen musste. Obwohl er alle Angreifer vernichten konnte, erlitt er schwerste Veletzungen und ging am Ende zu Boden. Dort wurde er von 3 Toa die vor her nicht da waren durch Schüsse einer noch unbekannten Schusswaffe ermordet. Das letzte was er noch im Leben tat, war Igni sein Schwert und seine Kanohi zu übergeben. Turaga Rufus thumb|left|250px|Zermeckes übergibt sein Schwert im Sterben. thumb|250px|Zermeckes ist tot 'S'päter, ca. 75.000 Jahre säter vernichtete der Geheime Rat oder besser gesagt die Abteilung von Metru Nui unter der Führung von Toa Inika Igni den Zirkel der Gezeichneten. Da diese aber aus der Zukunft stammten und auch in die Zeit des Kampfes gegen die Söldner Toa erschienen verhinderte Igni so den Tot von Toa Zermeckes, so das dieser als Turaga Rufus Zermeck wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurück kehren konnte. 'R'ufus ist heute wieder Mitglied der Ratsabteilung Metru Nui und auch guter Freund von Turaga Dume. Obwohl er jetzt ein Turaga ist, hat er das Kämpfen nicht verlehrnt. Nach wie for ist er ein heller Kopf und guter Stratege. Seine Freundschaft zu Igni hatte in all der Zeit nicht nachgelassen und so kämpfen sie wieder Seite an Seite zusammen nur das Igni heute der Teamleader ist. Auf seinem Weg durch Po Metru befreundete er sich mit einer Turaga namens Lucretia. Diese kennt ein Teil des Lebens von Tuyet und Takafu, wo von der Geheime Rat nichte weiß. Eine traurige Geschichte, welche beide aber schon zusammen brachte, als der Geheime Rat noch in der Gründungsphase war. Kategorie:Charaktere